


More Than Just A Nap

by kt_rose28



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Committed Relationship, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, coming out (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_rose28/pseuds/kt_rose28
Summary: His boyfriend gives a little “yeah”, but quickly averts his eyes to mess with the cuffs of his sweater. The last thing Patrick wants is for David to see himself as an imposition. As soon as he signed the lease, Patrick made sure a key was in David’s hands. But every time he has stopped by, Patrick’s noticed that David insists on knocking.Or David and Patrick talk about what the new apartment means to them, post 5x03.





	More Than Just A Nap

“Well honey, it looks like the place is really coming along!” 

Patrick beams at the compliment, wishing he was looking at her inside his apartment, instead of through a phone screen. 

“Thanks, mom” he says sheepishly, “I’m happy you got to see it”. 

Marcy smiles at him thoughtfully. “I’m sure your father will want the grand tour as well. He’s at the Fredrickson’s next door watching the big playoff game”. She rolls her eyes fondly, then gives him a little wink. 

“What?” he asks, letting out a flustered laugh. 

“I’m sure that’s what you want to be doing too, instead of showing your mom some linens she sent you”, Marcy lightly teases. 

Patrick smiles, shaking his head. “No, I’m really happy you called”. He feels his voice crack, but quickly clears his throat. This is supposed to be a happy FaceTime, one where he is bearing good news. Those only come every so often. “It’s so nice to hear your voice”. 

He catches his mom quickly wipe a tear from his eye, and he feels both relief and guilt that he is not the only sentimental one. “You seem happy, sweetheart. I’m so glad you are happy”. 

Patrick laughs wetly, “Thanks, mom. I appreciate it”. 

He takes a minute to compose himself, and he notices his mom looking at him carefully. It’s a gaze he’s used to seeing from her, when she’s worried and wants to fix everything. He didn’t realize how much he’s missed it.

“Is there anything else you’d like to show me?”

Patrick startles. “What?” 

Marcy’s eyes soften, giving him one of her patient smiles. “You just seemed a little distracted earlier, when we were talking”. 

Patrick feels his stomach plummet so quickly, he almost forgets to keep listening. 

“I thought it might be the ballgame, and you wanted to go watch it. But-”. She stops, tilting her head a bit in concern. “Is there something else in the apartment you want me to see?” 

He had shown her practically everything. The cramped kitchen where he promised he’d make some of her recipes, his guitar proudly propped up in it’s stand, the exposed brick that reminded him of the childhood home he left behind. Yet, none of those were the important things. The one thing in the apartment he couldn’t show, meant the most to him.

In the center of the room, on his newly purchased couch, was his boyfriend fast asleep underneath a pile of blankets. 

“Nope, that’s it!” Patrick laughs, praying it doesn’t come out too forced. “I know, it’s a little underwhelming. Only one room, but it gets the job done!”

Marcy gives him a small smile, and Patrick stings at the worry still present beneath her eyes. “You’re selling yourself short, sweetheart. Ray, himself, said it was the penthouse”. 

Patrick gives a little nod, not trusting his voice to sound anything resembling stable. His mom made a joke, which was a telltale sign she knew something was wrong, but she was going to give him some space. He was starting to feel she has been giving him a little too much space, and ironically, it was suffocating. 

“I know it’s getting late, dear. You probably have to get up early tomorrow to open the store”.

Patrick keeps nodding. “Yep, it’s going to be busy. We usually get the most traffic on Fridays. 

“Well, then I’ll let you go”, Marcy says, before her face softens once more. “I love you, dear. So very much”. 

It is so hard to meet her eyes, Patrick is surprised he manages. With a gulp, he responds, “I love you, too”. It's a much too emotional send off for a weekly phone call. 

He is about to hang up, when Marcy quickly adds. “Wait, honey! Make sure to tell David that I say hi! And that I like vanilla!”

Patrick almost drops the phone. “I’m...I’m sorry?”

Marcy’s eyes crinkle gleefully. “He was the sweetest, when he called to wish me a happy birthday last week. He wanted me to tell him my favorite scent, and he was going to send me a candle from the store.” 

Patrick’s mouth opens, but he is left without words. Now, would be the perfect time to tell her. She definitely likes David; the happiest she has been throughout the entire call was when she was talking about his business partner, well, more-than-just-a-business partner. He doesn’t know when a better opportunity will ever present itself. 

He freezes. 

“I will, mom” he whispers, looking up at David curled warmly into the sofa cushions. “I’ll definitely let him know”. 

Marcy smiles knowingly. “Thank you, dear. I’ll talk to you next week, alright?” 

Patrick tells her he loves her as he hangs up, which were the last words he had just said to David, before he had fallen asleep. 

...

“Hey, sleepy”, Patrick whispers, feeling the couch shift beside him, “Did you enjoy your nap?”

David, with bleary eyes and tousled hair, peaks his head out from underneath the blanket. Patrick can tell it takes a few seconds for the question to process, as he watches his boyfriend blink awake. Eventually, David nods a little lazily, and the dimple creasing his left cheek causes warmth to settle in Patrick’s stomach. He takes careful note of the color returned to David’s face, and his shoulders no longer scrunched tightly against his ears. Patrick considers this a win. 

“You look cute,” David says softly, his voice a little gravely. He gives Patrick a quick up-down from behind his glasses. “I am a big proponent of tonight’s loungewear selection”.

Patrick scoffs, looking down at the black-and-white t-shirt lying loosely across his chest. It’s undoubtedly from David’s small drawer at the apartment, home to a few sweaters and an extra toothbrush. 

“I’m so happy you approve”, Patrick says, wrapping a comforting arm around the small of his back. David hums approvingly, and twists to mold into the warmth of Patrick’s chest. 

“Maybe you should bring over some more of your wardrobe. A pair of your finest sweatpants would undoubtedly complete this ensemble”. 

The silence that follows makes Patrick wary, especially when he feels David stiffen in his arms. He knows he must have said the wrong thing, that maybe his assumption was moving too fast. He still isn’t even officially moved in, giving a nervous glance toward the two unpacked boxes stacked on the coffee table. 

Patrick’s fears are somewhat confirmed, when he sees David’s smile slowly turns stale. 

“Maybe”, David mumbles shakily, and Patrick aches when the distance between them grows. He wordlessly watches David clumsily pull his knees against his sweatered chest, tilting his head toward the ceiling. 

“I really didn’t mean to fall asleep,'' David whispers, sheepishly fumbling with a throw pillow. His hands don’t stop moving, darting away from the pillow, pressing together firmly in his lap, then wrapping around his chest. David looks utterly miserable, and he feels helpless. 

Patrick’s head starts to shake. “Don’t apologize. You needed the rest”. 

There’s more nodding from David, rapid movement up and down that doesn’t seem to stop. His eyes flit across the apartment, then snap shut. The pillow is clutched between his fingers once more. “Yeah, hmm, mmm. Sleep is good. I like sleep”.

Patrick worriedly watches David fidget, and places what he hopes is a grounding touch on David’s knee. “Is this more than just the nap?”

David hesitantly meets Patrick’s eyes, guilt slightly twisting his features. “It might be,'' he admits quietly. Before Patrick can panic too much, David adjusts their hands so they are intertwined in his lap. 

“Everything’s okay” he starts, giving Patrick’s palm a warm squeeze, “It’s just, I really didn’t want to intrude on your night.'' 

Patrick furrows his brow. “David, you know you are always welcomed here”.

His boyfriend gives a little “yeah”, but quickly averts his eyes to mess with the cuffs of his sweater. The last thing Patrick wants is for David to see himself as an imposition. As soon as he signed the lease, Patrick made sure a key was in David’s hands. But every time he has stopped by, Patrick’s noticed that David insists on knocking. 

David awkwardly fumbles with his glasses. “It’s your apartment,'' he reminds gently, flashing Patrick a concerned glance. “And I’ve already been here three nights this week. It’s okay if you want some, you know, time to yourself”. 

Patrick sighs as he feels David’s hand clench painfully in his own. He adjusts his fingers so his thumb is rubbing soothing circles around his wrist bone. “We wanted to have this place, so we could get some more alone time”.

David lets out a little laugh, but Patrick can tell it’s forced from the tight set of his shoulders. “I thought that was more of a ‘general’ we. More of a, um, privacy thing”.

The distance between David’s chest and knees disappears, like he desperately wants to shrink and dissolve into the couch. 

Shamefully, Patrick does remember saying all those things. The conversation was difficult but necessary, crowded together in David’s twin bed at the motel. He explained carefully that he’s never had a place to himself before. Going slowly really helped when they first started dating, and taking a smaller step seemed like the smartest option. Patrick winces, remembering the painful look in David’s eyes when he talked about how his last long-term relationship suffered when they moved in together too soon. At least, David was nice enough not to mention that there were several other reasons that situation was unbearable. 

If Patrick is being honest with himself, he panicked when he realized he needed a reason. David looked so disappointed after they toured the apartment, not even meeting his eyes on the drive back home. Taking it slowly sounded like the best excuse, one that David would respect and not want to push. 

But, Patrick didn’t want to be slow anymore. He wanted them to live together and take that next step forward. And he knew deep down that’s what David wanted too, even if he was too nervous to admit it out loud. The phone call he just ended held the last real obstacle standing in the way.

“Yes, I wanted to have a little more room for myself,'' Patrick explains, and David nods a little too harshly at that. His beanie starts to slide off his messy flop of hair, and it’s concerning that David doesn’t immediately fix it. “But, I love spending time with you, and having a place that you can come too when things get a little too hectic up here”. He gently pulls the beanie back down over David’s ears, earning an affectionate eye roll. 

Patrick feels relieved, seeing the private smirk that’s reserved only for him light up David’s face. Things might not be totally fine, but he can tell that they are getting better. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom”. 

David sighs and shakes out his hands. “She’ll get over it. Roland Jr didn’t know that Cordelia is one of her favorite wigs. My dad probably has gotten her out from under the bed by now”. 

“Well, that sounds promising”, Patrick assures, trying to stifle a chuckle threatening to escape. He moves to hook an arm once more around David’s waist, pulling him up so he’s sitting up and leaning against him. “Are you feeling a little better now?”

“The quiet helps”, David admits softly. Patrick turns to find him gazing, sleepy happiness rimming his eyes. Exhaling a long breath, David curls his head into Patrick’s neck. “Was I out long?”

“About an hour or so”. Patrick places a kiss on David’s forehead, and he feels David smile through his t-shirt. “It gave me time to talk to my mom. She wanted to see the apartment”. 

David startles and quickly lifts his head. Patrick laughs when jostled against the couch cushion, but turns quiet at the soft look on David’s face. 

“Oh,” David whispers, coming out more as a gasp, “Did she like the place?” 

Witty remarks begin to swirl in Patrick’s head, most of them about the questionable new bathroom door. But, he can tell by the concern in David’s voice that the answer is really important to him. 

“Yep,” he answers easily, stroking the curve of David’s spine. His boyfriend relaxes under his touch and returns back into his side. “She liked every room”. Okay, maybe he couldn’t help but joke a little bit. 

David laughs, and Patrick warms at the hot air against his neck. “What did you show her?” 

“The kitchen first,'' he answers, ”I wanted her to see the postcard she sent that I taped on the fridge”. David hums approvingly, wrapping an arm around Patrick’s middle. 

“Then, the spacious closet, the fireplace, the bed-”

“Oooh, sexy”, David whispers, shimmying his shoulders slightly. Patrick lets himself chuckle, but it feels stale. All he could tell his mom in the bedroom was about test driving one of the alpaca throws from the store. And how he’ll send her one, when they get their first shipment in next week. 

He feels a tight squeeze on his waist, and when he turns to face David, he can tell his unease was much too transparent. 

“Did you know she was going to call?” David asks tentatively, rubbing a warm hand around his hip. 

Patrick shakes his head and places a kiss to David’s temple, tight from the harsh clench of his jaw. “Nope, it was a very pleasant surprise”. 

David goes silent for a minute, looking contemplatively across the apartment. It’s one of David’s best looks, the way his lips slightly twist to the side and eyebrows furrow. Patrick wants to enjoy it for as long as he can, but his curiosity gets the best of him. 

“Everything alright in there?” he asks, watching David’s eyes slowly regain focus. After a second, David nods and rests one of his hands on the nape of Patrick’s neck. Patrick sighs, as he leaves small, soothing scratches. “So, surprises…those are something you like?”

Patrick puzzles at the question. “It’s fun to be surprised,'' he answers honestly, “Someone taking the effort to plan something special for you”. 

“That does sound nice” David agrees softly. His hand stops moving, so he can cup Patrick’s cheek and give his jaw a kiss. 

Then, Patrick remembers, and laughs self-deprecatingly. “I’m not the best receiver of them, though. My parents tried to plan me a surprise party and I figured it out pretty quickly”. 

David doesn’t join in the laughter, eyeing him carefully. He’s giving Patrick a look he cannot trace, which is becoming more and more uncommon as of late. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He says finally, giving Patrick’s shoulder a quick squeeze. David picks up his book from the coffee table, and lies down easily in his lap. “For future use”. 

Now, he’s curious. “Keep what in mind? That I like surprises, or that I’m bad at receiving them?”

David scoffs, letting his eyes roll up to meet Patrick’s. “Both”, he replies sleepily, “Both are important”. 

Patrick pulls the beanie off of David’s head, so he can run his fingers through the bedhead David unsuccessfully tries to hide. He is not met with any complaints. “Maybe you can surprise me by coming to work on time tomorrow. Or sweeping the floors at closing? Or-”

“Not now, love” he shushes, wrapping a warm hand around Patrick’s ankle. “I’m reading”. 

“Alright, David,'' he teases. And he doesn’t push it. David may or may not have something up his monochrome sweater sleeves. At this point, he’s used to being on his toes, and wouldn’t want it any other way. There isn’t a world where he wouldn’t trust David. 

Gazing across the cozy apartment, boyfriend resting peacefully in his lap, he knows that David will always make everything okay.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute! This might not be the most polished work I have ever completed, but it's an idea that has circled in my head for a while now and I needed to write down. I wanted to get all of my season 5 head cannons out there, cause season 6 is just around the corner!!!!! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
